To achieve superior results when painting, sticking wallpaper or varnishing, the surface to be treated must be properly leveled by a scraper. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional scraper (1) comprises a scraping blade (11) and a wooden handle (2), and the connecting end (12) of the blade (11) is mounted into said handle (2). The combined scraper is then tightened by a screw 24. However, the handle for this type of scraper further needs drilling a hole for inserting said screw and producing an inserting slot for mounting said blade. Additionally, the shape and surface of the handle also needs to be finished for a better grasping. Those processes are labor- and time-consuming, and thus increase the cost. Recently, another type of scraper with a plastic handle is used instead of the above-mentioned scraper. The connecting end of the blade is attached to a molder of the handle with two pre-set orifices (21) and (22) prior to molding the handle, and a scraper is formed after molding. Finally, a screw is mounted into the orifice (21) for a further tightness. Though this type of scraper can decrease the cost, it still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The materials of the blade and handle are different, and thus the connection thereof will get loose after a period of term; PA1 2. The plastic handle is too weak to hammer any objects stuck on the treated surface; PA1 3. The treated surfaces usually have screws to be removed or tightened, and this type of scraper cannot satisfy this need.